Black Orchid parts thirteen to twenty
by andarielle
Summary: Violence, learn about Johanna's powers and life, tempers flare, a little nasty to Scott, but I hate him anyway. please read and review.


PART THIRTEEN  
  
JOHANNA WALKED INTO THE ROOM THAT XAVIER DIRECTED HER TO. IT  
WAS BARELY BIGGER THAN A CLOSET. THERE WAS A SHELF WITH  
CLOTHES RESTING, NEATLY FOLDED. SHE QUICKLY CHANGES INTO A  
LEATHER JUMPSUIT, IT FIT TIGHTLY BUT SHE COULD MOVE WELL  
ENOUGH. THERE WAS ANOTHER DOOR ON THE BACK WALL. SHE OPENED IT  
AND WALKED ONTO A TYPICAL NIGHTTIME STREET, SIMILAR TO THE ONE  
ON WHICH SHE HAD BEEN ASSAULTED. REALISING THAT THIS WAS A  
TEST SHE BACKED INTO THE SHADOWS AND PUT ON HER SUNGLASSES.  
SHE SAW A FIGURE RUN PAST HER, THINKING THAT SHE WAS SAFE SHE  
SAT COMFORTABLY IN THE SHADOWS. SUDDENLY A BLAST EXPLODED,  
BARELY MISSING HER HEAD. SHE LOOKED DOWN TO SEE THE CHARRED  
REMAINS OF A PLAYING CARD.(( ACE OF SPADES, I SHOULD PROBABLY  
MOVE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!)) ANOTHER CARD WAS THROWN AND SHE DODGED  
OUT OF THE WAY . THE CARD EXPLODED PRECISELY WHERE HER HEAD  
HAD BEEN.((WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO FIGHT, NO RELYING PURELY  
ON STEALTH.)) SHE JUMPED ON TO THE ROOF OF A BUILDING, ONLY TO  
BE TRAPPED IN A TREE AS THE SCENE CHANGED. SHE WAS NOW IN A  
JUNGLE, VINES DROPPED FROM THE TREES AND FORMED A BARRIER,  
HIDING HER FROM VIEW. SHE TRIED TO SQUIRM OUT OF THE TREE'S  
GRIP, ONLY TO FIND HERSELF MORE ENTANGLED BY THE VINES AND  
BRANCHES. SUDDENLY A RED BLAST SHOT FORTH OUT OF NOWHERE,  
KNOCKING HER TO THE GROUND. ((HMM OK, AT LEAST I'M DOWN.))  
-HELLO CYKE, I GUESS I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU .HUH.- SHE SAID,  
WITHOUT A WORD SCOTT SHOT ANOTHER BEAM AT HER. SHE FELT A  
SURGE OF PAIN THROUGHOUT HER LEFT LEG AND LOOKED DOWN TO SEE  
BLOOD OOZING OUT OF HER SLIGHTLY CAUTERISED WOUND. ((OWW, THAT  
REALLY HURT, AND I ALREADY HATE THIS GUY. THAT WAS MEAN. NOW  
I'M MAD.))- YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT CYKE.- SHE SAID,  
OBVIOUSLY IN MORE PAIN THAN SHE REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN.  
HER FACE WAS RED, AND HER FISTS WERE CLENCHED IN AN  
UNCONTROLLABLE RAGE. SUDDENLY DARKNESS SURROUNDED THE PAIR OF  
ENEMIES. A QUIET "SNIKT" WAS BARELY AUDIBLE OVER THE POUNDING  
IN SCOTTS EARS. HIS FIRST THOUGHTS WERE THAT WOLVERINE HAD  
FOUND AND DISTRACTED JOHANNA, FOR HE HEARD HER SOFT CURSING  
RING THROUGH THE DARKNESS. HIS NEXT THOUGHTS WERE THAT ONCE  
LOGAN WAS DONE WITH HER HE WOULD DEAL WITH HIM. THESE THOUGHTS  
WERE, HOWEVER, INTERRUPTED AS HE SAW A FLASH OF LIGHT IN THE  
DARK SHADOWS THAT SURROUNDED HIM. THE LIGHT HAD BEEN REFLECTED  
OFF METAL, HE KNEW THAT, WHAT HE DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT IT WAS  
NOT WOLVERINE. HE SUDDENLY FELT THE DARKNESS CLOSE TIGHTER  
AROUND HIM, HE COULD NOT MOVE, HE COULD BARELY BREATH. HE  
DIDN'T HEAR THE SOFT THUDS AS HER FEET HIT THE GROUND IN AN  
IMPRESSIVE ARRAY OF ACROBATICS.  
  
PART FOURTEEN  
  
SCOTT AWOKE WHEN THE SOFT GREEN LIGHT FILTERED IN THROUGH THE  
TREES. HAPPILY HE ATTEMPTED TO RISE, ONLY TO COLLAPSE FROM AN  
INTENSE AMOUNT OF PAIN. HE WAS GREETED BY JOHANNA'S FACE AS  
SHE SAID.- SCOTT, I'M SORRY I HURT YOU SO MUCH, BUT YOU KINDA  
DESERVED IT. BY THE WAY DON'T GET UP.- SHE LIMPED AWAY  
CHUCKLING QUIETLY TO HERSELF IN AN ATTEMPT TO HIDE HER PAIN.  
WOLVERINE HAD PICKED UP HER SCENT AND WAS TRACKING THE  
DROPLETS OF BLOOD THROUGH THE JUNGLE. HE HAD ALREADY SEEN  
SCOTT, LYING HELPLESSLY ON THE GROUND. HE HAD SMILED AT THE  
DAMAGE THE SMALL GIRL HAD DONE TO THEIR "FEARLESS LEADER".  
HE NOTICED THAT SHE TOOK GREAT CARE AND WAS DIFFICULT TO  
TRACK, LEAVING FEW BROKEN BRANCHES AND MAKING NO NOISE.   
  
SHE SLOWLY CREPT THROUGH THE FOREST, NOT KNOWING WHERE SHE WAS  
GOING.SHE LIKELY DIDN'T CARE. SHE WALKED SILENTLY SEEMING TO  
TAKE IN EVERY SIGHT AND SOUND.SOUNDS THAT WERE FAMILIAR AND  
THE FOOTSTEPS OF THE HEAVY WOLVERINE BEHIND HER. SHE HEARD  
SOMETHING MOVE IN THE TREE ABOVE HER, AND LOOKED UP TO SEE  
GAMBIT BEING PULLED INTO THE AIR, BY ROGUE. HE WAS DROPPED,  
AND SHE SAW ROGUE FALL TO THE GROUND, APPARENTLY BY A SHOCK  
SENT TO HER MIND. JOHANNA FELT THE SHADOWS SURROUND HER AND  
BLOCK ANY ATTACKS TO HER MIND, AS WELL AS PREVENT JEAN FROM  
FINDING HER. DISTRACTED BY THE BATTLE, JOHANNA FORGOT ABOUT  
THE STRONG MAN SNEAKING UP ON HER AND SLIPPED UNKNOWINGLY INTO  
A MEDITATIVE STATE. HE SAW HIS CHANCE AND POUNCED, CLAWS  
UNSHEATHED, TO THE UNFORTUNATE WOMAN. SHE OPENED HER EYES  
BEFORE HE REACHED HER, AND HAD TIME TO THROW HIM EASILY OFF  
HER BACK. HE LANDED, AFTER DOING A FLIP, ON THE BALLS OF HIS  
FEET, READY TO POUNCE AGAIN. SHE MOVED INTO AN AKAIDO FIGHTING  
STANCE, DEFENSIVE. IMPRESSED AT THE WOMANS KNOWLEDGE OF  
MARTIAL ARTS, HE SLOWLY BOWED BEFORE PROPELLING HIMSELF  
THROUGH THE AIR AT HER. SHE SWERVED, USING HIS ARM TO THROW  
HIM HEADFIRST INTO A TREE. THE FORCE OF HIS ATTACK WAS USED  
AGAINST HIM, AND HE HIT THE TREE HARD.  
  
BEFORE SHE HAD TIME TO TURN AND FACE HER ATTACKER, HE SLICED  
THROUGH HER ARM. BLOOD SPILLED FROM THE LACERATIONS, GIVEN BY  
HIS STRONG ADAMANTIUM CLAWS.  
  
  
PART FIFTEEN  
WITHOUT THOUGHT, HER OWN HIDDEN CLAWS SLID FROM HER FINGERS.  
THEY WERE NUMEROUS AND SPRUNG FROM EVERYONE OF HER FINGERTIPS,  
AS HE ONLY HAD THREE ON EACH HAND AND WERE LONGER. HER CLAWS  
WERE UNDETECTABLE AND FORMED BY AN ADVANCED FORM OF  
ADAMANTIUM.HE SAW THE BLOOD TRICKLE FROM HER FINGERTIPS, AS  
WELL AS HER ARM AND LEG. ((SHE'S INJURED BADLY. . . ))HE  
THOUGHT.(( . . . GOOD.)) HE ATTACKED HER ONCE MORE, THIS TIME  
SHE WAS PREPARED THOUGH AND STRUCK HIM FAST AND HARD. NOW  
REVERSING ANY DEFENSIVE TACTICS TO OFFENSIVE. USING FORMS OF  
JUJITSU AND NINJITSU AS WELL AS TAIKWANDO, TO DISABLE HER  
OPPONENT. HE FELT A STINGING PAIN AS HER CLAWS TORE A HOLE  
THROUGH HIS BROAD CHEST. FALLING TO THE GROUND, HE WAS  
SUDDENLY AWARE THAT HE WAS HEALING VERY SLOWLY FOR SOMEONE  
WITH HIS CAPABILITIES. THE SHADOWS DESCENDED ON HIM, RENDERING  
HIM UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE TIME BEING.  
JOHANNA, KNOWING THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER X-MAN OUT THERE  
SOMEWHERE, HID OUT OF VIEW, FORGETTING TO REINFORCE HER  
PSYCHIC SHIELDS. THAT WAS A MISTAKE. SHE WAS SURPRISED WHEN  
SHE FELT A TAP ON HER SHOULDER FROM BEHIND. SHE TURNED AROUND  
TO BE MET BY JEAN, WHO LIFTED JOHANNA INTO THE AIR, USING ONLY  
HER TELEKINETIC POWERS.SHE THEN SLAMMED THE STUNNED JOHANNA  
INTO THE GROUND, AS SHE COULD NOT ATTACK HER MIND, HER BODY  
WOULD HAVE TO DO.*I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU JOHANNA, BUT I  
SIMPLY CAN'T LET YOU WIN.* JEAN SAID TO JOHANNA'S MIND AS SHE  
SLOWLY LOST CONSCIOUSNESS.  
  
  
  
PART SIXTEEN  
  
JOHANNA WOKE UP, ONCE AGAIN, LYING ON A STRETCHER IN THE  
MED LAB.- HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN, JIGGETY JIG. - JOHANNA SAID  
WITH A LAUGH.- MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE INTO HERE PERMANENTLY.   
- HER GIGGLES WERE RETURNED BY HANK AND SHE SAT UP. -WE COULD  
HAVE A PROPER BED BROUGHT IN FOR YOU. -HE SAID JOKINGLY.- - YA  
JUST IMAGINE THE COLOURS I COULD PAINT THE EQUIPMENT! -JOHANNA  
SAID, A LITTLE TO EXCITEDLY , FRIGHTENING HANK BEYOND NO  
MEASURE. - SO, HOW DID I DO?- SHE ASKED SUSPICIOUSLY.  
-ACTUALLY YOU DID QUITE WELL, WE DISCOVERED SOME VERY  
INTERESTING THINGS ABOUT YOUR POWERS. HOW DO YOU FEEL?- - MY  
ARM HURTS, SO DOES MY LEG.- SHE CRINGED AS SHE ATTEMPTED TO  
MOVE HER INJURED LIMBS.  
-UNDERSTANDABLY SO, YOU SEEM TO HAVE A WEAKNESS AGAINST  
SCOTT'S OPTIC BLASTS, AS WELL AS ADAMANTIUM. - AT THE MENTION  
OF SCOTT'S NAME, THEY BOTH LOOKED OVER AT THE LIGHTLY COMATOSE  
MAN LYING ON ANOTHER STRETCHER. - DID HE NOT WAKE UP?(( HE  
MUST HAVE PASSED OUT AFTER I LEFT))- SHE SAID, SOUNDING MUCH  
LESS CONCERNED(ACTUALLY SLIGHTLY CONTENT) THAN SHE SHOULD HAVE  
BEEN. SHE FOUGHT BACK THE TINY SMILE CURLING SLIGHTLY AT THE  
CORNER OF HER LIPS.-NO HE HASN'T, I'M QUITE CONCERNED, I FOUND  
A SMALL DOSAGE OF POISON IN HIS BLOOD. I NOTICED SOME  
ABRASIONS THAT LOOK ALMOST LIKE A CATS SCRATCH, ONLY DEEPER. I  
HAVE NO CLUE AS TO HOW THEY GOT THERE, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU  
DID, SEEING AS YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO ATTACK HIM. -HE SAID,  
THE URGENT CURIOSITY IN HIS VOICE, LET HER KNOW THAT IT MIGHT  
BE IMPORTANT SHE TELL HIM.  
  
  
  
  
-WELL, I REMEMBER THE SHADOWS, IT WAS DARK, I DON'T THINK HE  
COULD SEE ME , OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. I ALSO REMEMBER  
DOING THIS. -SHE SAID AS HER CLAWS SPRUNG FROM HER FINGERTIPS.  
AFTER HANK HAD RUN SOME TESTS, HE DISCOVERED THAT THE POISON  
HAD COME FROM TINY SACHETS IN HER FINGER TIPS.  
AFTER SHE RECEIVED THIS INFORMATION SHE ASKED.- HAVE YOU SEEN  
LOGAN YET?- -NO, HE USUALLY DOESN'T COME IN AFTER A SESSION,  
UNLESS HE IS VERY BADLY HURT.WHY?- HE ASKED.- WELL YOU MIGHT  
JUST WANT TO, I THINK I GAVE HIM A NICE LITTLE WOUND.- SHE  
SAID, MORE WORRIED ABOUT LOGAN THAN THE STILL COMATOSE SCOTT.  
- YOU NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT HIM JOHANNA, HE HAS A HEALING FACTOR  
AS YOU DO, ONLY MUCH STRONGER, HE HEALS ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AND  
HIS BODY REJECTS MOST POISONS.- HE EXPLAINED.- HE LOOKED  
PRETTY HURT THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM, I'M GOING TO GET HIM,  
JUST TO MAKE SURE HE'S OK.- SHE SAID, STILL WORRIED.   
- JOHANNA, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T WALK. - HANK SAID, KNOWING  
THAT IF SHE DOING SO WOULD CAUSE EVEN HER TERRIBLE AMOUNTS OF  
PAIN. -OK- SHE SAID CALMLY.* LOGAN, COULD YOU COME TO THE MED  
LAB PLEASE?* (( SURE THING KID . . . JOHANNA?)) * YES IT'S ME  
AND NO I CAN'T DO THIS WITH EVERYONE, JUST YOU AND JEAN* A FEW  
MOMENTS LATER, LOGAN WALKED INTO THE ROOM.  
  
-HEY KID WADDYA WANT?- LOGAN SAID IN HIS USUAL GRUFF VOICE.  
- LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A SECOND?- SHE SAID AS A SMILE SPREAD  
QUICKLY ON HIS LIPS.  
-I KINDA FIGURED YA LIKED ME KID , BUT WITH HANK HERE? - HE  
CHUCKLED. AN ANNOYED JOHANNA SHOOK HER FIST AT HIM. - IF YOU   
DON'T SHUT UP AND DO IT I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH  
ABOUT, AND DON'T CALL ME KID.- SHE SAID STERNLY. -OK NO NEED  
TA THREATEN ME KID, YOUR CLAWS HURT. -HE SAID LIFTING UP THE  
RED AND BLACK FLANNEL SHIRT HE WORE. ACROSS HIS CHEST WERE  
FIVE LONG DEEP CUTS UNMISTAKEABLY MADE BY JOHANNA'S CLAWS.   
- LOGAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?- WAS JOHANNA'S NEXT QUESTION.- YOU  
MEAN THEY'RE NOT HEALED YET? SHIT. -HANK TOOK A LOOK AT THE  
CUTS AND NOTICED THEY WERE HEALING, BUT AT AN ABNORMALLY SLOW  
PACE FOR LOGAN. HE TOOK SOME SAMPLES AND DISCOVERED THE POISON  
IN JOHANNA'S CLAWS WERE INDEED THE CAUSE. UPON INSPECTION OF  
THE CLAWS THEMSELVES, HE UNVEILED THAT THEY WERE AN ADVANCED  
FORM OF ADAMANTIUM THAT HADN'T BEEN HEARD OF YET.  
  
  
PART SEVENTEEN  
  
- JOHANNA, YOU DID VERY WELL FOR YOUR FIRST TRAINING SESSION,  
AND YOUR POWERS ARE VERY INTRIGUING. HOWEVER, YOU DID INJURE  
SCOTT QUITE BADLY, LUCKILY HE IS AWAKE NOW. HOWEVER, HE IS  
CONVINCED THAT YOU ARE A DANGER TO THE TEAM, AS WELL AS  
YOURSELF. YOU HAVE AN INCREDIBLE CONTROL OVER YOUR POWERS. I  
FIND MYSELF WONDERING WHERE YOU RECEIVED THIS TRAINING.- THE  
PROFESSOR ASKED. -I WASN'T TRAINED PREFACER, I TAUGHT MYSELF.-  
SHE ANSWERED.- INTERESTING, TO BE HONEST I DON'T KNOW IF WE  
CAN ACCEPT YOU AS A STUDENT, MOST OF OUR OTHER STUDENT'S ARE  
QUITE AFRAID OF YOU. THEY BELIEVE YOU TO BE DANGEROUS, AS DO I  
I'M AFRAID. HANK IS THE ONLY ONE WHO SEEMS TO TRUST YOU.- HE  
SAID AS SHE REALISED WHERE THIS WAS GOING.- HMM LET'S SEE,  
TRUST, YOU DON'T TRUST ME. WHILE EVERY NIGHT YOU ATTEMPT TO  
SCAN MY MEMORIES, WITH OUT MY PERMISSION! I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT  
COMFORTABLE WITH PEOPLE BEING IN MY HEAD AND YOU IGNORED MY  
WISHES! YOU CAN'T TRUST ME, HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST YOU!- SHE  
SAID AND STORMED OUT OF THE ROOM, VIOLENTLY BUMPING INTO, THE  
NOW RECUPERATED, SCOTT ON HER WAY OUT.- PROFESSOR?- SCOTT  
ASKED. -SHE'S BLOCKING ME FROM HER MIND, GO AFTER HER SCOTT.  
SHE COULD BE DANGEROUS.- SCOTT IMMEDIATELY LEFT TO FIND HER.  
  
PART EIGHTEEN  
  
JOHANNA RAN THROUGH THE HALLS, TRYING TO OUT RUN SCOTT. SHE  
HAD ONLY BEEN THERE A COUPLE OF DAYS AND LETS FACE IT, SHE WAS  
LOST.(( OK WHERE THE HELL AM I?)) SHE THOUGHT WHILE TURNING A  
CORNER, SHE FOUND HERSELF IN FRONT OF A LARGE METAL DOOR. SHE  
KNEW SHE DIDN'T HAVE SECURITY ACCESS TO THIS ROOM, SO SHE  
OVVERIDED THE CODE AND WALKED INTO THE ROOM. THE ROOM TURNED  
OUT TO BE A HANGER, SHE SAW THE SMALL JETS AND WAS THINKING OF  
TAKING ONE, WHEN SHE NOTICED THE GIGANTIC VESSEL STANDING IN  
THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM.((I'LL BET THIS'LL PISS THEM OFF.)) SHE  
THOUGHT AS SHE STEPPED ABOARD THE LARGE CRAFT. THE EQUIPMENT  
WAS NOT ONLY ADVANCED BUT , SHE DISCOVERED, NOT HUMAN.   
(( SHI'AR TECHNOLOGY??)) SHE THOUGHT, UNSURE UNTIL SHE WALKED  
INTO THE COCK PIT, SHE FOUND HERSELF SURROUNDED BY CONTROLS  
SHE HAD NO CLUE HOW TO WORK.- WELL THE X-MEN CAN DO IT, WHY  
CAN'T I.- SHE SAID TO NO ONE IN PARTICULAR, CONSIDERING TO HER  
KNOWLEDGE, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE.  
  
-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?- SAID FORGE, WHO WAS GETTING TOOLS  
IN THE BACK OF THE JET. AS THE SHIP BEGAN TO TAKE OFF HE RAN  
TOWARDS THE COCKPIT, NOT SEEING ANY OF HIS TEAMMATES ON THE  
WAY THERE, HE REALISED THAT SOMETHING WAS AMISS. HE RAN INTO  
THE CONTROL CENTER OF THE JET,TO FIND A YOUNG WOMAN WHOM HE  
HAD NEVER MET, SITTING AT THE CONTROLS.- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU  
AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING?!?- HE SCREAMED  
ABOVE THE MUSIC THAT SHE HAD BLARING OVER THE PORTABLE CD  
PLAYER JUBILEE HAD MADE THEM BUY.HE REACHED OVER AND TURNED IT  
OFF.   
  
-I'M JOHANNA, YOU'RE FORGE RIGHT?- HER QUESTION WAS ANSWERED  
BY A NOD, SHE CONTINUED.- NICE TO MEET YOU FORGE, I'M , OR  
WAS, THE PROFFESORS MOST RECENT TEST SUBJECT. I PUT SCOTT IN A  
COMA AND CHARLES TOLD ME THEY COULDN'T TRUST ME, SO I LEFT.-  
SHE STILL HADN'T ANSWERED ONE OF HIS QUESTIONS AND HE REALISED  
THAT SHE WASN'T GOING TO. - SO YOU STOLE THE BLACKBIRD??- HE  
ASKED UNDERSTANDING WHY THEY DIDN'T TRUST HER. - YUP, THAT'S  
PRETTY MUCH IT.- SHE SAID. - YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK WHEN WE GET  
WHERE WE'RE GOING.- HE WAS CONVINCED SHE WAS BAD NEWS, BUT HE  
DIDN'T SEE HOW IT COULD HURT TO DROP HER OFF SOMEWHERE,  
CONSIDERING THE DAMAGE WAS ALREADY DONE.- OK WHERE ARE WE  
GOING?, I'LL HAVE TO RADIO THE X-MEN, SO THEY DON'T WORRY.- HE  
SAID AND SHE SMILED.((ALWAYS GOOD TO GET WHAT YOU WANT))   
- WE ARE GOING TO CANADA.- SHE SAID.  
  
  
PART NINETEEN   
  
SCOT HAD REACHED THE HANGAR JUST AS THE BLACKBIRD TOOK OFF HE  
WAS STILL OUT OF BREATH, AND HE WAS FURIOUS. SHE HAD STOLEN  
THE BLACKBIRD!! FORGE, WHO USUALLY STAYED IN THE HANGAR, WAS  
NO WHERE TO BE SEEN. HE COULD ONLY ASSUME HE WAS THE ONE  
FLYING THE JET. BEFORE HE COULD TELL PREFACER XAVIER WHAT HAD  
HAPPENED, HE HEARD FORGES VOICE OVER THE RADIO.- SCOTT, ARE  
YOU THERE?- SCOTT RAN TO THE RADIO.- FORGE! WHERE THE HELL ARE  
YOU?(HE THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT) AND HOW ARE YOU FLYING AND  
TALKING AT THE SAME TIME?- HE ASKED , IN A PANIC. HE HAD A  
VISION OF THEIR VALUABLE JET CRASHING INTO THE ATLANTIC, AND  
HE CRINGED AT THE THOUGHT.- WE'RE GOING TO CANADA, I'LL BE  
BACK IN A FEW HOURS, AND I'M NOT FLYING.- SCOTT WENT PALE.-  
YOU MEAN YOU HAVE AUTO PILOT ON RIGHT?- HE ASKED, HIS VOICE  
SHAKING , THE CRASH PLAYED OVER AND OVER IN HIS HEAD.- NO,  
JOHANNA'S FLYING, AND DOING PRETTY GOOD TOO.- SCOTT WAS NOT  
RELIEVED, THE GIRL WAS DANGEROUS.- BE CAREFUL FORGE, SHE IS  
DANGEROUS.- HE SAID.- LISTEN CYKE, I'M SORRY I PUT YOU IN A  
COMA. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD ON THAT,  
WHICH, CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, MEANS SOMETHING TO ME. YOU  
CAN MISTRUST AND HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT LET ME GO HOME,  
THEN I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.ONE LAST THING BEFORE I KILL THIS  
TRANSMISSION, THIS IS NOT FORGES FAULT, I KINDA KIDNAPPED HIM,  
HE HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER.- JOHANNA, HAVING TAKEN THE  
RADIO FROM FORGE, AND HANDED HIM THE CONTROLS, SAID. HE WAS  
ABOUT TO RESPOND WHEN HE REALISED SHE HAD SOMEHOW DESTROYED  
THE RADIO.- HOW DID SHE KNOW HOW TO FLY THE JET??- HE SAID TO  
HIMSELF AND RAN TO TELL XAVIER WHAT HAD HAPPENED.  
  
  
AFTER SOME EXPLAINING AND RECORD CHECKING, THEY DISCOVERED  
THAT JOHANNA'S PARENTS HAD BEEN KILLED IN H.A.M. PROTESTS. HER  
FAMILY AND FRIENDS HAD LATER DISOWNED HER, LEAVING HER ALONE.  
THEY COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HER, SHE HAD  
PRACTICALLY DISAPPEARED, TWO YEARS AGO. - CHECK ALPHA FLIGHT  
RECORDS, SHE'S CANADIAN AIN'T SHE?- LOGAN OFFERED. ALPHA  
FLIGHT KEPT RECORDS OF ALL KNOWN MUTANTS IN CANADA. AFTER  
HOURS OF LOOKING THROUGH THEIR FILES, THEY CAME ACROSS THE  
FILE OF A MUTANT UNDER THE NAME ESEL, SHE WAS THE SAME AGE AND  
ORIGIN AS JOHANNA, THEY CONSIDERED THE POSSIBILITY THAT THEY  
WERE ONE AND THE SAME. THEY READ THE FILE, DISCOVERING THAT  
ESEL'S REAL NAME WAS ANDREA. THEY WERE ABOUT TO GIVE UP WHEN  
LOGAN NOTICED JOHANNA'S NAME HIDDEN IN THE PARAGRAPH. THEY  
SCROLLED DOWN AND DISCOVERED THE REMAINDER OF THE FILE WAS  
INFORMATION ON THE GIRL. APPARENTLY SHE AND THIS ANDREA PERSON  
WERE BEST FRIENDS. ALPHA FLIGHT HAD NO IDEA SHE WAS A MUTANT  
BUT THEY TOLERATED HER BECAUSE ANDREA WAS AN INCREDIBLY  
POWERFUL MUTANT. NONE OF THEM LIKED HER OR TRUSTED HER, SEEING  
AS SHE WAS A HUMAN, WHO KNEW ALL ABOUT THEIR OPERATION AND HAD  
ACCESS TO THEIR TOP SECRET PROJECTS AND INFORMATION. SHE ALSO  
HAD BEEN KNOWN FOR STEALING THEIR JETS AND PLANES WHENEVER SHE  
WANTED TO UPSET ANYONE. APPARENTLY HER FRIEND , WHO LEFT ALPHA  
FLIGHT AFTER A FEW MONTHS, THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY.  
  



End file.
